1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for reproducing a content, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling an operation of an electronic device in association with an attribute of a content to be reproduced, when the content is reproduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices for performing one or more functions in combination have increased in number in recent years. Further, a mobile terminal which is referred to as a “smart phone” is generally used as an electronic device. An electronic device such as a mobile terminal has a touch-type display module with a large-sized screen, and a high-definition camera module to capture a still picture and a moving picture, in addition to a typical function such as a communication function, and can access a network to perform web surfing. Such an electronic device has gradually evolved to include a highly effective processor, thereby being able to perform various functions.
In addition, an electronic device may reproduce various types of multimedia content such as an e-book, music, video, or the like.
According to the conventional technique, the electronic device may call a content stored in an internal or external element (in other words, a pre-stored content, a content stored in a server or another electronic device) to reproduce the content through a screen, a speaker, or the like.
The reproducing of the content may be an operation of outputting the called content in a form of audio, video, text, or the like. In addition, the reproduced content may have various types of an attribute, but the electronic device cannot provide an effect associated with the attribute of the reproduced content. For example, the electronic device may reproduce a content having an attribute associated with a specific genre (e.g., melodrama, etc.), but cannot provide an effect (e.g., adjusting of background brightness, providing of background audio, etc.) associated with the attribute while reproducing the content.